


Movie Night

by killinglies



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Domestic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinglies/pseuds/killinglies
Summary: Fabrizio was tasked to find the perfect movie for him and his boyfriends' long-awaited movie night, only to soon discover his choice wouldn't really matter at all.
Relationships: Albert Hammond Jr/Fabrizio Moretti, Julian Casablancas/Albert Hammond Jr., Julian Casablancas/Albert Hammond Jr/Fabrizio Moretti, Julian Casablancas/Fabrizio Moretti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Movie Night

Fabrizio wandered through the Blockbuster with a vague sort of curiosity. He had been tasked with the chore of finding a movie suitable for both himself and his boyfriends, who were patiently waiting back at their shared apartment. Albert was no longer allowed to pick the movies after bringing home "The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas" with no sense of irony about it whatsoever. It was ultimately Julian who broke down at the sight of his choice and sent Fab out to remedy the situation. It being almost 11 at this point, Fabrizio was anxious to make pick a choice and get back to them.

Admittedly, Fab felt a little heartache at the thought of Julian and Albert making out at home right now as he sifted through shitty movie after shitty movie. He eventually decided on the thriller "American Psycho", knowing any horror type would make Albert curl into the two of them adorably like a scared puppy. He practically skipped up to the checkout counter, anxiously imagining the sight he would come home to. Fabrizio's daydreaming was interrupted by the clerk announcing his total.

"Hey, man." Fabrizio pondered. "Is this movie any good?"

"Depends. Does your girl like Christian Bale?"

"Oh, she loooves him." Fab grinned, amused by the clerk's assumptions. Fabrizio didn't think he looked that straight... But still, he did enjoy playing along and he performed his role as the eagerly doting heterosexual boyfriend brilliantly. Fabrizio thanked the clerk and anxiously took the F line home. 

As he unlocked their apartment door, he could hear George Michael blaring through their cheap stereo speakers and couldn't hold back the loving smile that grew on his face. Fab opened the door to see the two men slowdancing with one another to "Careless Whispers", Julian singing along rather unabashedly, gripping a Heineken over Albert's shoulder. Albert's head was buried in the crook of Julian's shoulders, only his hips swaying along to the music. Fab couldn't help but admire the sight of his lovers from the doorframe. It took a lot to not feel as though he was intruding onto Julian and Albert when they were so closely entranced like this. But they always reassured him totally when they were all together that their love wouldn't be the same without Fab. Either they were great liars, or there was some degree of truth to that. Fab had to eventually surmise and accept the latter. The curly-headed boy gathered up the courage to approach them and cleared his throat somewhat loudly.

Fabrizio jokingly waltzed in humming some old Frank Sinatra tune obnoxiously, hiding the movie behind his back. Julian immediately smiled and set the beer on the counter, detaching himself from the younger boy.

"Man, this better be a good ass movie. I'm still mad at Albert for the flop he chose." Julian muttered with disdain.

"Oh yeah, you looked sooo mad just now, dude." Fab teased, and Julian chuckled, kissing him on the lips affectionately. He held his palms out, ready to take on his role as head movie critic of the household. Albert shut off the stereo and put out his cigarette demurely, kissing Fab next as Julian examined his Blockbuster find.

"Looks promising.... Christian Bale is super hot after all.." Julian murmured. "Plus I heard there's a cock shot in here..."

Albert smiled knowingly at Fab, cocking his head to tell Fab to play along for the older man's sake. Fabrizio grinned.

"So you approve?" Fab pondered, and wrapped his hands around Julian's waist. Julian played coy and made a thoughtful expression. Albert pressed his head against Julian's back, putting his hand over Fab's on Julian's bony hip. Albert kissed the back of Julian's neck, taking advantage of the moment and the older boy closed his eyes, feeling tingles go up his spine. The three held the moment together tenderly. Fab eventually looked at Julian with questioning eyes, wanting the praise he knew he was deserving of. 

"Hmm...yes... this will do. Good job, little Fabrizio." Julian purred and Fab smiled. "Let's watch!" 

Julian and Fab settled on the couch as Albert popped the VHS in, moving back to sit below the two boys on the floor. Fabrizio put his hand in Albert's full head of hair and massaged the curls dotingly. Albert preened for him in response. Julian wrapped his arm around Fab, and Fab sunk into the older boy easily. 

It was then, all tangled together in a mess of limbs, that the boy realized he could've picked any movie that would have satisfied them. It wasn't really about the movie at all. Though Albert eagerly called the ass shot ("no cock?" Julian had dejectedly exclaimed in response) with a notable excitement, they spent most of the movie keyed into eachother and only eachother. 

After about twenty minutes, Julian playfully stuck his hand down Fabrizio's pants, lazily running his hand along his bulge. Fab looked to Julian in surprise who was staring straight ahead, as if to say the action was completely typical. The older boy must've kicked Albert not long after, for the other boy turned his body and looked straight at Fab, biting his lip. He smiled up at Fab under his long eyelashes and took his fingers in his hands lovingly. He traced the lines along Fab's palms slowly. He could feel the eyes of both boys watching him carefully and Fabrizio felt a deep blush creep onto his cheeks. Albert began to suck on his fingers, licking his fingertips intently. Fabrizio took a sharp intake of breath in, and put his other hand over his face, concealing his own embarrassment.

"Shh. Don't hide, baby." Julian whispered. "We love you." 

Jules brought Fabrizio's hand down and held it in his own, and kissed the boy hard. Albert removed his mouth from Fabrizio's fingers, and sat down on the other side of him, kissing his back and neck with so much tenderness. Fabrizio placed his hand behind him on Albert's thigh, and Julian disconnected from the kiss, rubbing his thumb against Fab's cheek. 

Just then, their TV set quickly erupted into the sounds of Patrick Bateman's incessant murder spree, and Fabrizio jumped involuntarily. Albert snickered at their romantic moment being so quickly vanished, and soon the other boys were giggling too.

"Eh, I don't think any of us were paying attention anyway, hmm?" Albert finally said, and shut off the movie. 

"All that work picking it out, and you weren't even watching." Fabrizio turned to tease Albert who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll make sure to make it worth your troubles then." Albert sneered sarcastically, and got up from the couch, unbuttoning his shirt and leading the other boys to the bedroom. He smiled back at Fab so he would know he was only joking.

"I can't lie for shit. It's already worth it for me." Fab let out eagerly and Julian and Albert shared a knowing look. 

The boys followed eachother with such trust, both excited and soothed by the love they collectively shared. Every night they shared together seemed to top the last before it, but Fabrizio swore he'd never been happier than in this very moment. A sense of security enveloped him like a warm blanket, and from then on, he realized he'd never have to wonder in vain ever again.


End file.
